lifeofheroesrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Jade the Fox
"Nack, long time no see. I see that people are still mistaking you as a purple kangaroo." - Jade when she saw Nack "again". Jade is a criminal in the Life of Heroes RP 2: Death from Above that would do any crime just to get money. She will lie, cheat, steel, kid-nap, or even assasinate to get her job done. Jade dosen't care about how her victims will end up. Jade's secret wepon is her looks. She uses them to destract her foes. RP Bio Jade first appeared in the 2nd RP comming out of an airvent that was in the room Nack and Bean was traped in. While Crash Man was trying to escape, she shot a sleeping dart at him adn put his to sleep for a while. Then when Dr. Eggman came in, she was asighned to continue her mission about attacking Luna with Crash and Nack. She was also ordered to kidnap Espio by Red. Jade next appeared with Nack and Crash confronting the heroes to do their mission. Durring the fight with the heroes and the Zombie Chickens, Jade shot Espio with a sleep dart. Afterwards, Jade was teleported back to the Starship by Nack along with Crash. Jade was soon put into a Phyco Warp along with Crash, Dustin, and Nack by Eggmna, thinking they were crazy. When Red turned into Blood X and went into his "Blood Crazy" mode, Jade became terrified and banged on the door to the BD was in to try to have BD stop Red. Jade was later seen in her PJs walking into the room BD was in wondering what the noise was. While she was in their, she noticed the BD and Bean were acting weird by her appearance. When she met with Nack, she found that he was acting the same way. She then flurted with him befor going back to her room, with Nack following her. It's currently unknown if they "did" anything or not. Jade was seen a few hours later again in her PJs befor Red gave the word to invade. Jade smerked befor going back to her room. Death from Above Part 2 Jade also appeares in Part 2 od Death from Above. She first appeares in the same room with Black Doom and Solar looking at the camera fotage of Luna and Mew trying to escape. When Jade asked Black Doom about his "plan" with Bowser, he told her he would tell her later. Jade is currently on Black Doom's Starship. Relationships Nack the Weasel Jade's relationship with Nack is described as "a hateing crush" by her friends Crimson. At first in the RP, Jade let Nack free from his Egg Grape to help her with her mission. Jade, who offten flurts with her male enemies, even flurted with Nack a little after he let her borror his phone. But later in the RP, the two showed differances and started to arrgue with each other. However, Jade showed some affection for Nack as well, seeing how she said he was hot and, through describing why foxes are hotter then cats, made out with him. Doctor Eggman Although Jade dosen't show respect to people much, she makes an acception for Eggman. Eggman was the one to hire Jade to kill Luna and kidnap Espio. Crimson the Amazon Jade's old and best friend is Crimson. It's been said that Jade has done many cases, almost all of them, with Crimson. These two have become good friends through out there team work in the past. Jade also seems to relie on Crimson at times, such as when she relied on Crimson to prove that Jade wasn't crazy about the "Zombie Chicken" thing. Luna Moonstone Jade considers Luna nothing more then a target to eliminate. However, Jade saw that Luna would be a tough target to get rid of. Jade has been asigned to kill Luna from many clients many times. Jade always comes prepared to face Luna directly when she knows she'll meet the heroes. Red Bloodstone At first, Jade saw Red as a silant kid who gave her a "side job" as she calls it. However, after Red turned "Blood Crazy" in his Blood X form, Jade showed that she was terrified at him. Jade even dared to pound on Black Doom's door just to have Black Doom stop Red. Red is so for the only one that Jade showed great fear to. Seven Years Later In the Seven Years Later RP, Jade is still an bounty hunter, but she only works at night and is also a fashion model to cover her identity so that the police wouldn't catch her. Trivia *Jade seems to know Nack somehow. But Nack dosen't seem to remember her. Gallery Jade.PNG Jade (7 Years Later).png LoH RP Rise of Riders-Jade.PNG|Jade's appearance in the upcomming Secondary RP Life of Heroes RP: Rise of Riders Category:Villains Category:Females Category:J Category:OCs Category:SierraSia Category:Foxes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Bounty hunters